


A Day in the Life

by bambi_lu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of an AU!domestic Chankai relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

Landing the job had been the easy part of the entire process. Between staying up night and day to send in his resume and going to interviews, Chanyeol was exhausted. However, now that he had the job, getting through the day without strangling someone was by far the most difficult thing he’d done yet.

Chanyeol had mistakenly assumed that working outside the city would be calmer, maybe even a little bit easier, but to be fair, working out in the suburbs was its own little part of hell. 

Exhausted from battling against brats all day at his job (yes, high schoolers were still brats) who just wanted an excuse to leave early to begin celebrating the holidays without any regard to their teacher’s mental health, Chanyeol cursed loud enough to earn a scolding look from a passing elderly woman as he dropped his keys in the snow.

He finally managed to open the door to their small house, immediately shucking off his shoes, letting them lay haphazardly in the doorway. “Jongin!” he called his husband’s name, throwing his keys on the counter before hurriedly slipping out of his jacket- at least he’d gone to work prepared for the snow.

“I’m in here!” the sound of Jongin’s voice came from the door just beyond their bedroom, and as Chanyeol stepped inside, he heard the faint sound of a plug being pulled from the bath’s drain. 

He smirked and jiggled the handle, pleased to note it was unlocked, and opened it after there were no protests from the other side. Leaning against the frame, he let his eyes trail over Jongin’s state of undress. “Enjoying your bath?”

 “I was,” Jongin didn’t seem to notice the way Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised with interest as he moved further into the room, hands slipping casually into his pockets.   
 “Have a good day?” Chanyeol asked.

“I suppose. The bakery is just so busy this time of year,” Jongin frowned. “So many last minute orders and changes. I just wanted to get off my feet when I came home. But you… are you alright?” he asked as he tied the towel around his waist. 

“I am now,” the taller man smiled, his expression dark with lust. Though he’d had a long, stressful day, seeing Jongin, especially like this, definitely helped to improve his mood. 

Jongin’s breath hitched as Chanyeol stepped in closer, an arm wrapping around his waist, fingertips ghosting over the freshly warm skin. 

“Mmm,” Jongin let his body melt in Chanyeol’s hold. “What do you want from me?” he leaned in, eyes half lidded, lips barely touching the other man’s. He slid his hands up his husband’s arms, fingers slightly pressing into his clothed flesh. 

Chanyeol pressed their lips together briefly before he pulled away, putting some distance between their bodies so that he might admire Jongin. “You may just have to find out,” he laughed softly, letting his hand fall to the tied towel, trailing his thumb along the exposed hipbone. “I think you’ll like it,” he spoke the words in a soft promise, though despite his demeanor, nothing about him appeared gentle at the moment.

“You think?” Jongin laughed playfully. “If this is my Christmas present, I better like it,” he teased, moving forward again, not allowing their bodies to touch as he let his hands trail up into Chanyeol’s messy brown hair as he tugged lightly which drew a soft growl from the other man.

“Or, you know, I can always make you like it,” Chanyeol challenged him, his tone harsh in a way that made Jongin weak at the knees. While he was always gentle with Jongin, unlike the men and women he had experimented with in his youth, he still found himself reverting to his old ways from time to time, particularly in his speech patterns- especially when Jongin was so obviously goading him to be dominant and forceful with him.

He hissed slightly as he felt Jongin’s dull nails manage to hook into the base of his neck, scratching hard enough to leave bright red marks, ones which would fade within hours, but for now had marked him as his own.

Chanyeol easily lifted the shorter man up onto the countertop, pushing him back against the mirror. He looked down to see the towel coming unraveled at the tie, falling down, only just covering the other’s most sensitive areas. His hand trailed along his inner thigh teasingly, and Jongin sighed softly in appreciation.

He didn’t touch him there- not just yet. He let his long fingers toy with the towel’s edge before he moved them to his stomach, caressing the skin and marveling at how it tightened under his touch. 

“I’ll be gentle,” he murmured against his lover’s earlobe, let his hot breath excite the tender flesh. Jongin shivered, though it might have been from cold. Seeing that, he hoisted him back up and set him on his feet.

It was almost cruel to make Jongin walk into the bedroom now, so he kept his arm around his waist, leading him to the bed. In one fell swoop he had the boy on his back so he could grind down against him, erection straining against the front of his pants.

Jongin noticed. As Chanyeol rubbed the pads of his fingers across his pert nipples, Jongin let one of his hands fall down to the top of Chanyeol’s pants so that he could untuck his shirt. After a minute of fighting with a belt buckle, which earned a chuckle from Chanyeol- even as he licked and nipped at Jongin’s little buds- he was able to pull down the zipper and slowly free his erection from the restraints of the offending material.

His touch was tender but firm, the way he gripped onto his shaft and stroked him with practiced familiarity. His thumb rolled over the soft, pink head, smearing the precum down and around his growing arousal.

Chanyeol couldn’t hold back anymore. He pressed his body against Jongin’s, crashing their lips together, pressing him back into the mattress with a soft grunt. Jongin’s mind didn’t have time to reorient itself as Chanyeol finally hooked his fingers under the towel, letting it fall to display Jongin’s beautiful, naked body underneath him.

Jongin’s face flushed red, and he attempted to cover himself, withdrawing even the hand stroking Chanyeol to shyly cover his body. 

“Let me see,” Chanyeol ordered, his voice deep and husky. “Let me see you, Jongin-ah.”

Despite his order, it took some prying of Jongin’s wrists to finally pull his hands away. No matter how long they had married, Jongin’s self-deprecation over his small dick was always an issue that presented itself. But Chanyeol was a patient man, and things had progressed from the day Jongin would only let him fuck him from behind.

“You’re so beautiful,” his hand covered Jongin’s tiny erection, and he squeezed, causing Jongin to shudder a bit. “You know I love every part of you… and you know I love this,” he knelt down, taking his cock easily into his mouth. He let his tongue lave over it, flicking it just under the foreskin to push it completely back.

He tasted faintly floral soap, precum, and something distinctly Jongin. Chanyeol moaned and gripped his husband’s hips, pulling him in closer.

Jongin was a writhing mess now, gasping and clenching the pillows like he was being tormented, and in a way it’s true. Chanyeol _knows_ he’s especially sensitive there, his self-consciousness had led to him never touching himself as he’d just get depressed.

So with Chanyeol’s mouth on him, it was a whirlwind of over sensory pleasure. 

He pulled back with a soft ‘pop’. A small string of saliva remained attached to his lower lip which glistened with spit. Jongin could only stare at him over his rapidly rising and falling chest. Chanyeol gently kisses the tip, moving his lips in soft nips around the head, his tongue every so often peaking out to give a little lick.

“Chanyeol, if you keep-“

Chanyeol would not listen to any protests. He lifted Jongin’s hips off the bed and began to roll his tongue around Jongin’s neglected sac, pausing only to take them in his mouth one at a time, letting his tongue caress and explore the sensitive flesh.

“What do you want, Jongin?” he asked breathily as he pulled back, dipping two fingers down to Jongin’s waiting opening to rub and tease the puckered hole.

“You. I want you- inside me,” the younger man shakily pushes himself up, his limbs still not completely coordinated after Chanyeol’s assault on his body. 

He managed, somehow, to grab the lube from the nightstand and chuck the bottle at Chanyeol. 

“Oh- sorry,” he squeaked out when the bottle hits Chanyeol square in the nose, knocking him back slightly.

Chanyeol had been too shocked to even make a noise of surprise. But now that it’s been done, he rubbed the bruising area and let out a soft chuckle. “It’s fine.”

But Jongin noticed that the tent in his pants is no more and his own previous arousal began to drain from him. 

Chanyeol wasn’t about to let the mood end. He leaned over Jongin’s body to rummage around their drawer and pulled out a small pink egg-shaped device with a flared base (they weren’t about to take a trip to the ER) that was attached with a wire to a remote, one that made Jongin’s toes curl in anticipation. He lubed the device up and switched it on- Jongin could hear it buzz from the safety of Chanyeol’s hands.

He tensed and moaned as Chanyeol drug it along the base of his dick and played with it coyly around the tip. 

Jongin’s arousal slowly began to twitch back to life and, once again, stood proudly erect. “You’re so cute,” Chanyeol clicked his tongue in approval and let the vibrator trail down further, past his perineum to his entrance where he began to push slowly. Jongin’s body gave way easily to the intrusion, sucking the toy in greedily.

He moaned pathetically as Chanyeol moved up to the top of the bed and guided his head onto his lap so that Jongin could wrap his thick, plush lips around the swollen, glistening head of his aching cock. Chanyeol groaned in appreciation, threading his fingers through Jongin’s tousled hair to pull his lips down further around it.

The first time Jongin had ever attempted to suck him off, he’d nearly choked. It hadn’t been Chanyeol’s doing, but Jongin had been so eager at seeing Chanyeol’s impressive size that he’d bitten off more than he could chew- figuratively speaking. Now he waited for Chanyeol’s thrusts with eased practice, letting his lower jaw relax and breathing calmly through his nose. As his reward, Chanyeol turned the vibration power up as he began to ease in and out of the wet chasm of Jongin’s throat, leaving the younger boy squirming on the bed as he struggled to remain calm.

“You’re doing so good, Jongin-ah. Just a little more,” Chanyeol hissed, rolling his hips up as Jongin’s lower body thrashed around on the bed, trying to get away from the intrusion. The buzzing got louder, and Chanyeol closed his eyes, feeling himself at the edge- just a little more and-

Jongin pulled off of him, gasping for breath and hitting him away as coughed and gasped for air. At first, Chanyeol was worried- he hadn’t been holding Jongin against his will, so he wasn’t sure what had happened or why he hadn’t tapped out. Or had he been too far gone to notice?

But looking down and seeing the way Jongin held his legs tightly together, hands placed over his tiny cock and pulling at the sheets in a desperate attempt… 

“You came already?”

Jongin whined and turned his face away, obviously embarrassed as he didn’t want Chanyeol to see what had just happened to him.

“Don’t make fun of me…”

“Why would I make fun of you? That’s the point of all of this, isn’t it? I want to make you feel good…” Chanyeol stroked his hair with one hand, the other going to his own cock to stroke it languidly as they talked. 

“…The plug fell out.” Jongin said in barely a whisper.

“What?”

“Wh-when I came… my body… it pushed it out,” Jongin sounded absolutely mortified.

“My little Jonginnie, you’re so cute, you know that?” Chanyeol laughed and nearly got bopped on the nose as he slid his long, gangly body down the bed and wrapped his arms around Jongin from behind, taking the toy and tossing it to the foot of the bed. They’d change sheets later anyhow, so it’d be there for clean-up.

“It’s embarrassing,” Jongin mumbled, face turned and pressed against the pillow as Chanyeol lifted one of his legs and began to push into him from behind. 

There was no protest from Jongin. He relaxed and snuggled back against Chanyeol, letting his husband’s cock fill him to the brim. Chanyeol had always said he had enough size for the both of them, and it was true. It had taken him some time to get used to the size, and Jongin’s favorite thing was taking it up the ass according to his best friend Sehun. But, now that he had, nothing but Chanyeol would ever satisfy him.

He gripped the larger man’s arm and rested against him as Chanyeol began to snap his hips forward in a quick, rushed pace. Jongin loved it, he did, but he couldn’t find it in him to get hard again. His post-orgasm glow was setting in, and after a long day and hot bath, all he really wanted to do was sleep. Jongin hate it- he often had more energy than this, but the holidays were stressful and it had been miraculous, in his opinion, he'd even gotten it back up after losing it the first time.

It seemed Chanyeol knew what was on his mind, and it was likely on his, too, for he wasted no time in finishing inside Jongin.

Which, when Jongin realized what he’d done, he’d turned his neck back to glare at him while Chanyeol nosed his neck affectionately. “That’s so gross. It’s going to be leaking out all night. On the bed! I have to sleep in it!”

“You could always go get it out now,” Chanyeol suggested.

“It’s too cold, and I’m too tired. You should have pulled out and wiped it off.”

“But baby, you felt so good,” Chanyeol tried to reason, kissing just below the young one’s ear. “I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re doing laundry tomorrow,” Jongin told him with a yawn, feigning anger. 

“Of course, princess.” Even though Jongin swatted his arm out of embarrassment, Chanyeol couldn't stop smiling. After such a long, horrible day, only Jongin could make him feel like this. He held the boy close until he heard the soft snores coming from his nose and shook his head, letting the familiar sound carry him off to sleep.


End file.
